


Drabble Sunday del 14 giugno 2015

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di Drabble scritte per Il Drabble Sunday del 14 giugno 2015. <br/>Ogni drabble è una storia a se. Prima di ogni capitolo viene indicato il prompt, il prompter, il rating, il pairing ed eventuali warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuovo telefono

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny Diciannove - NCIS, TonyxGibbs, Gibbs ha un nuovissimo smartphone, Abby e Tim vogliono crackare la password per scoprire come mai, Tony ghigna pensando a tutte le foto porno che invia a Gibbs. Rating giallo

Dopo anni che il capo rifiutava di imparare come usare la nuova tecnologia, anni in cui non avrebbe mai cambiato il suo vecchio cellulare per nulla al mondo… Ora aveva uno Smartphone nuovo di zecca, con connessione a Internet, una videocamera decente e un sacco di app. Ma soprattutto, aveva una password impenetrabile.

Abby e Tim le avevano provate tutte. Tutto ciò a cui erano riusciti a pensare. Avevano persino provato ad hackerarlo da remoto, lo avevano rubato quando era stato lasciato incustodito, avevano provato tutte le password a cui riuscivano a pensare. Dal nome delle ex mogli fino ai nomi dei membri del Team ma niente.

Tony li guardava tentare e sorrideva ripensando a tutti i messaggi che mandava al suo capo da quando gli aveva regalato il telefonino. Era stato sgridato più volte per il tempismo di alcuni di quelli più espliciti ma a lui non dispiacevano troppo le punizioni a cui lo sottoponeva Gibbs.

Odiava le volte in cui il  Capo diceva “Sono troppo vecchio per questo tipo di cose Tony” ma alla fine non sembrava dispiacergli più di tanto le poche volte in cui rispondeva.

I due geni informatici non avrebbero mai indovinato la password, pensava guardando tutti i loro futili tentativi. E se anche l’avessero craccata avrebbero fatto meglio a non guardare le immagini.

Il giorno in cui riuscirono a scoprire la password erano soli in laboratorio e tentavano un nuovo programma di rilevamento password a distanza.

“Supertony? Che razza di password è?” chiese Abby guardando stupita il suo amico. Tim era bianco a chiazze rosse per l’imbarazzo.

“Credo di sapere il perché della password, non voglio più vedere il contenuto di quel cellulare!”

“Ma che dici? Dopo tutto l’impegno che ci abbiamo messo? Io guar-” Abby rimase a bocca aperta a guardare lo schermo pieno di foto esplicite di Tony in diverse posizioni (ovviamente Selfie) e altre scattate male di Tony in pose meno esplicite (evidentemente scattate da Gibbs). Si sbrigò a chiudere tutto e guardò Tim a occhi sgranati.

“Non una parola con nessuno”

“Non ci penso nemmeno” accettò senza pensare Tim.

Se i due si misero a guardare i colleghi in modo diverso nessuno lo notò, ma Tony si accorse che avevano smesso di tentare a craccare la password e ogni volta che mandava un messaggio al Capo mentre era con loro, non poteva fare a meno di notare con un sorriso come entrambi arrossivano violentemente.

 


	2. Mariujana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Hemingway Efp - Doctor Who, Twissy, prompt: Missy decide che Twelve ha bisogno di marijuana. Rating arancione.

“Ti devi sciogliere un po’ Dottore… Sei sempre così rigido in questa rigenerazione! Eri più divertente con il ciuffo e la giacca lunga…”

“Smettila di distrarmi Missy! Sto guidando!”

“Noioso! Parcheggia da qualche parte così possiamo divertirci un pochino…” sussurrò mettendogli una mano sul petto in modo seducente.

Il Dottore sospirò scuotendo la testa. Missy era proprio simile alle sue precedenti rigenerazioni (anche se evidentemente non dal punto di vista fisico). “E va bene! Dove vorrestiandare?”

“Ci penso io!” disse la time lady avventandosi sui comandi. Il Dottore rimase a guardare la donna (era ancora strano pensare a lei in termini femminili ma ci stava facendo l’abitudine) girare attorno alla console e inserire numeri. Dopo la prima volta, si era lasciato convincere a lasciarla guidare. Finivano sempre in avventure divertenti più del solito (e non solo perché spesso finivano con loro due nello stesso letto).

Presto si ritrovarono su Marte in uno dei pub più famosi. Uno spesso fumo riempiva il locale, le luci stroboscopiche davano un aspetto surreale al luogo, e la musica aliena a tutto volume non migliorava certo le cose.

“Missy! Siamo troppo vecchi per posti come questo!” gridò il Dottore alla sua compagna che lo tirava per la manica della giacca.

Per tutta risposta si ritrovò schiacciato contro un muro con la donna premuta contro il suo corpo. Missy aveva tirato fuori da chissà dove una sigaretta e la stava fumando addosso a lui. Prese una boccata di fumo e poi baciò il Dottore, facendoglielo respirare a sua volta.

In poco tempo l’uomo aveva perso molte delle sue inibizioni e aveva preso a sua volta una sigaretta. Il solito se stesso, serio e distante era diventato molto diverso. Si muoveva a ritmo della musica con movimenti incredibilmente sensuali, baciava Missy come se non ci fosse un domani e si lasciava trasportare.

Missy era contenta di essere riuscita a farlo sciogliere un po’. Non fu altrettanto contenta quando causò una rissa e lo dovette trascinare fuori dal locale per l’orecchio. Non fu neanche contenta quando al mattino seguente entrambi avevano un tremendo mal di testa ed un pessimo sapore in bocca.

“Ma che mi hai dato ieri?” chiese arrabbiato il Timelord.

“Mariujana. Non lo farò mai più… Però è stato divertente all’inizio”

“All’inizio…”


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Hemingway Efp - Doctor Who, Ten/Master, prompt: So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell (da It's time, degli Imagine Dragons) Rating arancione

Era difficile far pentire qualcuno che non voleva pentirsi, era difficile far cambiare idea a chi non voleva cambiarla. Il Dottore era sempre stato quello buono, quello sensato, quello che faceva sempre la cosa giusta. E il Maestro era sempre stato quello più irresponsabile, quello che tutti sgridavano.

Non era mai colpa del Dottore se si mettevano nei guai. Era colpa di quel ragazzo strano con i tamburi in testa. Eppure il Dottore non aveva mai smesso di provare a far pentire il Maestro, a vederlo sempre come il buono, come la vittima degli eventi. Era convinto che ci fosse del buono in lui.

Ora i tamburi non c’erano più. Erano stati una compagnia per così tanto tempo che ora ne sentiva la mancanza. Si rifugiò nell’unica altra costante della sua vita. Il Dottore.

L’altro Signore del Tempo divenne la cosa più importante della sua vita. Iniziò a fare di tutto per lui, rinunciò alla sua idea di conquistare l’universo, viaggiò con lui correndo quando era necessario, gli salvò la vita più volte, divise il suo letto ed il suo corpo con lui in modi che non sapeva neanche fossero possibili…

La cosa sorprendente, fu che non gli dispiacque affatto. Anzi. Si ritrovò a divertirsi insieme al Dottore. Dopo l’inferno della sua infanzia e dei tamburi che da sempre lo avevano tormentato, aveva trovato il suo angolo di paradiso nell’inferno delle sue avventure.

La TARDIS lo accolse con apparente felicità nonostante l’avesse trattata male in precedenza e lui ne fu felice. Insieme al Dottore iniziò a fare opere buone e ritrovò la parte buona che era in lui.

Fu difficile convincerlo a cambiare, ma tra baci, carezze e movimenti dei loro corpi nudi l’uno contro l’altro, l’uno dentro l’altro, e chi più ne ha più ne metta, non fu di certo un compito spiacevole. Per nessuno dei due…


	4. Ti voglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizia Salvati - Marvel. Stony. Sesso occasionale in un bagno pubblico (rating rosso)  
> Prompt SCREW no.15 – I want you so bad!

Non lo facevano spesso. Era capitato un paio di volte e basta, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui Tony vedeva Steve e non riusciva a controllarsi. Era da quando lo aveva visto tagliare quel tronco in due che desiderava essere preso dal suo Capitano preferito. Così, alla prima occasione, lo trascinò in un bagno pubblico e lo baciò con forza.

“Ti prego Steve! Ti voglio così tanto! Ho bisogno di te adesso! Sei troppo hot!” lo implorò attaccandosi al suo collo.

Il Capitano non se lo fece ripetere due volte, lo baciò con forza a sua volta e si sbrigò a prendere la bottiglietta di lubrificante che sapeva essere nel taschino interno della giacca del miliardario. Poi lo spinse faccia avanti contro il lavandino ed iniziò a prepararlo senza neanche svestirlo o assicurarsi della chiusura della porta, si limitò ad abbassargli i pantaloni ed infilargli un dito dentro.

Tony gemette oscenamente al pensiero di essere posseduto in quel modo, il rischio di essere visti da qualcuno era altissimo ma questo lo eccitava ancora di più. Steve fu veloce, nonostante fosse passato parecchio dall’ultima volta che Tony aveva fatto sesso con un uomo e la penetrazione bruciò parecchio ma il dolore non fece che aumentare il suo desiderio.

Steve prese Tony con forza, senza dargli il tempo di adattarsi alla nuova intrusione. Mosse i fianchi con precisione andando a colpire quel punto dentro di lui che lo faceva urlare di un piacere quasi doloroso.

Tony gemeva sotto di lui cercando di farsi impalare sempre più forte, rispondendo ad ogni spinta con una delle sue. Non ci volle molto prima che entrambi fossero al limite. Tony non aveva la forza di masturbarsi, le sue mani erano bloccate a sorreggere il suo corpo.

Steve venne con un gemito nel corpo del suo compagno. Un secondo dopo era in ginocchio davanti a lui e lo stava facendo girare per prenderlo in bocca.

Tony era così al limite che bastarono un paio di leccate e quella caverna calda e bagnata che lo avvolgeva a farlo venire con un urlo di piacere nella bocca del Capitano.

I due si riaggiustarono i vestiti dopo essersi riposati un attimo. Si diedero un ultimo bacio e poi si separarono. Avevano una battaglia da vincere e Tony aveva una compagna da cui tornare.


	5. Solletico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz Efp Marshall - Doctor Who, Rileven: Quella volta in cui River scoprì che il Dottore soffre il solletico. Rating verde

Erano in pericolo (di nuovo) e River doveva salvare il Dottore dalle grinfie di un gruppo di alieni che tempo addietro questi aveva fatto arrabbiare (che novità!). Quando arrivò alla sala di comando dell’astronave aliena, non si aspettava certo di trovare la scena che le si presentò davanti agli occhi.

Il Dottore era legato a testa in giù in mezzo alla stanza, in mutande e cravattino (gli alieni non avevano saputo come toglierlo probabilmente…) e due “carcerieri” gli stavano facendo il solletico con delle piume. E suo marito rideva istericamente.

Non ci pensò due volte prima di far fuori tutti gli alieni prima di slegare il Dottore e lasciandolo cadere a terra con uno sbuffo di dolore. “Hey!” protestò rialzandosi da terra.

River sorrise e lo prese per mano. Due nuove guardie stavano sopraggiungendo. “Corri!” E il Dottore corse dietro a lei fino a quando non raggiunsero la TARDIS.

Solo quando entrarono nell’astronave, River si lasciò andare alle risate. Il Dottore la guardò con il broncio, ancora in mutande e cravattino e questo faceva ridere sua moglie ancora di più.

“Smettila!” disse arrabbiato “Mi stavano torturando!”

“Con il solletico dolcezza” disse calmandosi la donna guardandolo con uno sguardo birichino “Non sapevo che soffrissi il solletico” disse con un brillio negli occhi.

Il Dottore spalancò gli occhi e corse via gridando “NO NO, RIVER! NO!”

River lo raggiunse quando ormai erano in camera da letto e lo placcò buttandolo sul letto e iniziando a solleticargli la pancia facendolo ridere e squittire indecorosamente. “Ti- pre- prego… Smetti-smettila!” cercò di dire tra una risata e l’altra.

Prima che entrambi si calmassero e rimanessero abbracciati insieme sul letto passarono lunghi minuti in cui ridevano insieme. Con un bacio sulla fronte di sua moglie il Dottore sussurrò piano. “Mi sei mancata…”

“Anche tu mi sei mancato, dolcezza” sussurrò lei di rimando.

“Ma questo non mi impedisce di prendermi la rivincita!” esclamò il Dottore placcando River ed iniziando a solleticarla a sua volta, ed ora era il suo turno di ridere e squittire indecorosamente.


	6. Fortuna che ci sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olimpia E. Petruzzella - Mythea: Sherlock ha ucciso Magnussen. Mycroft è distrutto e ha una sola notte per decidere della sorte del fratello. Anthea (che Mycroft ama in silenzio da anni) va a controllare che stia bene... Rating rosso

Mycroft era stressato. Doveva fare qualcosa per salvare suo fratello ma aveva solo una notte. Per una volta in vita sua Mycroft non sapeva che pesci pigliare e non c’era nessuno che potesse aiutarlo. O almeno così pensava.

Anthea si avvicinò al suo capo con un bicchiere di brandy con ghiaccio e glie la poggiò accanto. Non servivano parole tra loro. La sua PA sapeva sempre di cosa lui aveva bisogno e lui l’amava in segreto da anni per questo. Anche questa volta non era diverso.

La ragazza gli poggiò un fascicolo davanti e si mise pazientemente ad aspettare che lui leggesse. Era un’idea brillante! Usare un sosia di Moriarty per far credere che fosse tornato. In tal caso l’unico che avrebbe potuto fermarlo sarebbe stato Sherlock e tutto sarebbe stato cancellato!

Mycroft guardò Anthea con stupore, gratitudine, amore e riverenza. Il politico era certo di non aver mai lasciato trasparire così tanto i suoi sentimenti con nessuno al mondo fin da quando era piccolo e giocava con il suo fratellino e Redbeard nei giardini intorno a casa sua.

Ciò che successe dopo fu tanto inatteso quanto ben accetto. La ragazza si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza, una dolcezza che nessuno prima di allora aveva riservato a lui. Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò i problemi della giornata alle spalle. Si lasciò avvolgere dalle braccia della donna che aveva amato in segreto per anni e si lasciò andare per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Il problema Sherlock era risolto, il Governo Inglese poteva riposarsi un attimo. Cinse la vita della ragazza e la avvicinò a se facendola sedere a cavalcioni delle sue gambe. Si separò un attimo da lei per guardarla incerto. “Sei sicura cara?”

Lei si chinò per baciarlo ancora. “Sicurissima” sussurrò sulle sue labbra prima di spingere la mano sull’erezione che sentiva premere nei pantaloni di lui. Anche lei erano anni che cercava di distruggere quel muro di ghiaccio che la separava da lui. Non si sarebbe tirata di certo indietro ora che entrambi avevano ciò che volevano.

Gli slacciò la zip e gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer insieme per prenderlo in mano. Lo carezzò per un po’ godendo dei suoni strozzati che gli provocava e lo guidò dentro di se scansando le proprie mutandine di lato.

Lo cavalcò con decisione. La frizione che causavano le mutandine ad ogni movimento e le mani di lui che si intrufolarono sotto la sua gonna per carezzare il tessuto ormai bagnato e stimolarle il clitoride bastarono a farla venire portando anche il politico all’estasi insieme a lei.

Quando ebbero finito si riaggiustarono i vestiti. Erano di nuovo quelli di sempre ma ora Anthea sapeva di avere la chiave del cuore del politico.

 

 


	7. Prime volte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia Riddle Gold - Holmecest: Teen!Sherlock - Sherlock ha sempre desiderato che fosse suo fratello il primo ad averlo. Mycroft ha sempre desiderato avere la sua prima volta col fratellino... un giorno si ritrovano soli in casa, cosa succederà? Rating rosso. Warning: Sibling incest  
> SCREW- Prompt no. 19 – Notte prima degli esami

Era il primo anno di Università e Sherlock si era già messo contro la maggior parte degli studenti e dei professori. Aveva fatto esplodere due laboratori e fatto arrabbiare tutti i bulli della scuola con le sue deduzioni.

A lui però non importava di essere deriso dagli altri. L’unica persona che gli importava era suo fratello e lui non c’era. Sherlock aveva accettato da tempo di provare qualcosa per Mycroft anche se quel qualcosa era inafferrabile.

Il giorno prima del primo esame universitario della sua vita, Sherlock chiese di essere lasciato da solo in casa per studiare meglio. I suoi genitori lo avevano lasciato per andarsene insieme a ballare o cenare o qualsiasi cosa avessero detto che dovevano fare.

Sherlock ne approfittò per stendersi sul letto del fratello e toccarsi. Era una specie di rituale che aveva da che Mycroft era partito per studiare a Londra. All’inizio dormiva nel suo letto per sentire il suo odore tra le lenzuola perché lo faceva sentire più sicuro di se ma poi era diventato di più. Aveva iniziato a masturbarsi in quel letto.

Quel giorno voleva provare altro. Si lubrificò le dita ed iniziò a premerle nel proprio corpo cercando la prostata. All’inizio la sensazione di qualcos’altro dentro di se era strana ma ci si abituò presto. Da solo non sembrava riuscire a penetrarsi abbastanza. Immaginò allora che le dita dentro di lui fossero quelle del fratello ed il piacere aumentò.

Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere in nessun modo. E li, circondato dall’odore dell’uomo che tanto desiderava, si lasciò andare. Iniziò a gemere tra le coperte, penetrandosi sempre più a fondo con le dita fino a che non si sentì aperto da tre dita.

Non si accorse dell’arrivo di qualcuno, non si accorse della porta he si apriva mentre Sherlock gemeva il nome di suo fratello. Non si accorse della presenza del suddetto fratello nella stanza. Si accorse di lui solo quando sentì il suo corpo nudo contro il suo, l’erezione che premeva dentro di lui e finalmente colpiva la sua prostata e gli faceva vedere le stelle.

Sembrava un sogno, una delle fantasie più eccitanti. “Mycroft?”

“Si… Ti ho aspettato così a lungo Sher…” gemette l’altro spingendo dentro di lui. Sembravano fatti apposta, due pezzi di un puzzle che combaciavano.

“Oh Myc! Pensavo che non ti avrei mai avuto….” I due si baciarono e raggiunsero il loro primo orgasmo in presenza di un’altra persona quasi all’unisono.

I due rimasero a baciarsi per un po’ senza preoccuparsi di ripulire ne spiegare. Tutto avrebbe potuto aspettare.

 


End file.
